


On The Second Day

by Trekkele



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, In the Beginning, Prequel, to everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: And on the Second Day, They created Angels.





	On The Second Day

**Author's Note:**

> look at me, posting things that aren't Star Trek. Y'all should be proud. (Or maybe disappointed idk why you're here)
> 
> part of this happened because i was trying to 'reconcile' the mythos (i think) of the show with Judaism and how it views things like angels, demons, and G-d. more about that at the end.

And on the second day, they created angels. 

 

Time is not a barrier one needs when they have eternity of it. There is no true beginnings or ends when decay and chaos are concepts that cannot touch you, burn into ephemeral ash in your presence. 

 

But somewhere in a clockwork future [that is really closer to a patchwork quilt of black and white and blinding color that makes this whole mess worth it], a human will look up at a breaking sky and think  _ ‘day’ _ . 

 

So for clarity’s sake, on the second day, they created angels. 

 

Compassion could feel the aching deep beneath what would become stars as their children stretched out in the eternal void, one that was quietly teeming with possibilities, and Strength simply hummed in amusement as one bright spark tumbled head over heels and laughed. 

 

He could hear stars in that voice. This one would bring order to the light they crafted. Songs would echoed through the galaxies he created. 

 

Even when they fell -

 

Time is not a concept one needs when they  _ are _ time. Every Thing that is, everything That Was, and Was Not, all that could possibly lay before Him, did. Choices and arguments and questions and an ache that all His darling children could never fill because it was shaped like a comet streaming over primordial seas for no reason other then,  _ he was too clever for his own good _ . 

 

Strength tosses a few dozen galaxies over Her shoulder, ever practical in the face of Compassion. 

 

‘What Will Be, Will Be’, She echoes. 

 

Our son will fall, and it will be as inevitable as the fruit tree.

 

‘You Will Not Tell Him.’ He says. She is disinterested already, and He knows eventually humans will need Her strength, Her ability to put Him aside. 

 

And yet He fears it may be their Undoing. 

 

Created in the image of God. 

 

‘Allow Them This Untainted Beginning.’ allow Us this peace, where Strength is in accord with Compassion and no angel is anything but what they are.

 

Time is irrelevant to them. It hurts. It will hurt. It has always hurt, this loss of His son. 

 

They are all His Favorite Sons. 

 

That is the secret they do not know. 

 

The loss of one will always ache. 

 

On the Second Day, Compassion and Strength began to drift, and angels played among the stars.

 

But now there is giggling from the yellow clouds of what will be the constellations and on the second day, there was still peace in the Ancient Voids.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> In Judaism, G-d is One, however there are different 'aspects' (think personality traits). And since the world is built on three - Emet (Truth), Chesed (Compassion/Kindness), and Gevurah (Strength), I could see Charlotte, Mum of Angels, being the 'Strength' aspect.   
> In the show, I see it as - Compassion chose not to tell Lucifer about his future, while Strength thought this was weak and started pushing Luci behind Compassions back. Eventually this led to the fall (which i may eventually write) and Compassion, after realizing that Strength unfettered can be cruel and exacting, 'banishes' her, not from existence, but from having to much a say.   
> The bit about Angels being self-actualizing is actually a brilliant work-around in the show, and does explain a lot about their particular brand of free will. Feel free to ask me anything, either here or on tumblr!


End file.
